Supreme
by YoshiGal
Summary: Supreme and her flock were originally created for one purpose: To destroy Max and her flock.  But when they were tested to see if they could rise to the challenge, they failed.  Knowing they would be destroyed, they escaped, not knowing what might happen.


**A/N: Hey guys, It's me Yoshigal, here with another new story for you to enjoy! This story takes place after the disappearance of the flyboys, and before Dylan was created. Enjoy! **

**Also I am not James Patterson, and I do not own the Maximum Ride series.**

**Chapter 1:**

All I can remember from my childhood are nightmares, and I'm not talking the kind you get in your sleep. No, I lived my nightmares. I was grown inside a test tube, I slept inside a tiny cage, I was poked and prodded, and put through horrible tests each day. I had no toys, no TV, no computer, and no parents. My only education was self-taught; my meals were scrawny, and full of awful vitamins. Sometimes I would starve myself rather than eat them. I had no family; there was only me and 5 other kids who were put through the same torture. And that's not even the worst part.

The worst part is knowing that you're a clone, built from DNA of the ones you're supposed to destroy. Being built to destroy what has failed before, the ones named Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. We've been trained and engineered to eliminate them. Unfortunately, we weren't good enough. Anytime we did something wrong, anytime we weren't up to perfect standards we heard the same thing.  
>"You'll never able to defeat Max. You're pathetic."<p>

I was so tired of being compared to that Max, so tired of being abused and mistreated; we all were. So one day we broke out. No more treatments, no more tests, and no more abuse. We were free. From the moment we busted out of the institute we were close friends. We had been through it all, together, and now we were soaring through the air on our wings, our own flock. Oh, I didn't mention we have wings before? That's just one of the bonus effects of being trapped in the institute. We were 98% human and 2% bird. We were bird kids, bonded together by our wings.

By the way, I should tell you that my name is Supreme. I have straight dark brown hair that comes down to the middle of my back. My pale blue eyes pop out against my fair skin. (We were stuck under bright lab lights all day, we have no tans.) My beautiful beige and tan striped wings are from the DNA of a Harpy Eagle.

To my right was Dez, my right-wing man. His blonde hair is cut short, but his sideburns were long. It looks a little weird at first, but I kinda like it. His chocolate brown eyes had what looked like little golden flecks in them. Dez's wings were tan with little black flecks on the outside, and cream colored on the inside. They were taken from a mourning dove.

Off my left wing was Alex, short for Alexandra. She likes keeping her hair in two messy black braids. She also had brown eyes likes Dez, but Alex's eyes were lighter and didn't have gold flecks in them. Alex's wings were the dark, yet majestic wings of the turkey vulture.

Behind Dez and to the right was Iris. Iris has long smooth black hair and yellow eyes, which pop out against her dark skin. Iris is of an African American decent. Iris possibly had the most beautiful wings out of all of us. They were all the colors of the rainbow, for she had the wings of a red macaw.

Finally, behind and to the left ad right of Alex and Iris, were the twins. Both of them were impossible to tell apart. They both had shaggy brown hair, green eyes, and mischievous smiles. The only way that you could tell them apart was by their wings. Ivan had the wings of a barn owl and was wise, while Colt had the wings of an albatross and was the fastest out of everyone.

None of us really knew our birthdays, but we all picked a date we liked. Dez, Alex, and I were 15, Iris was 13, and the twins were all had grubby clothes, and we were all starving. We all looked horrible but there we were our misfit group of bird kids. And as long as we were together, we were a family.

**Note: Unfortunately, I did another stupid move and decided to write a story without a having a really good, fleshed out plot. It was a good idea at the time, but now I'm not so sure. So unless my friends can help me pull something amazing out of a hat, I honestly cannot be sure this story will be continued. I can't even confirm a second chapter. Sorry if I let anyone down.**


End file.
